Captive
by GalacticShark17
Summary: THIS IS CURRENTLY BEING UPLOADED TO Ao3. FIND NEW CHAPTERS THERE! Vegebul - Siayan Saga AU! Saiyans invade Earth. The only survivor? A blue haired female. Now they're left to journey through space, reaping havoc and getting into trouble. Extremely XXX.


It was the day the Earth would burn. No one saw it coming. There was no warning, just three one manned space pods crashing dead center into West City - and in an instant, the world caught fire. An alien invasion, the likes the world had never seen. Civilians ran screaming, dead bodies littered the trio's wake, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.

Sure, the world's mightiest fighters rose to the occasion. The infamous Z fighters, with both their friends and even their foes, but all fell one by one at the hands of the invaders. Even the mighty Goku, Earths hero, was eventually struck down, and once the world lost all hope that's when the real horrors began to roll out.

The smallest of the other-worldly trio was flanked by his two larger companions; crushing their boots over the burning rubble, keeping an eye out for their next bout of entertainment. The largest, a bald man, busied himself with a young girl whom he'd caught by the hair. That left the last two of the monsters to blaze their way through what remained of West City; like a gang of frat boys on their daily scout for a scrap of fresh meat.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening. Yamcha had told her that he felt a large ki and had disappeared to go investigate, and hours later, she understood what he meant. There were constant explosions, and screaming outside of the Capsule Corp. They felt like earthquakes with how large they were. Her parents were unfazed, as usual, but Bulma was a different story.

When she heard the house rumble in a way that only meant it was collapsing from an explosion, rather than act as if nothing was wrong, she ran out the back, hoping she could find somewhere to hide. It's not like there were many places, but at the sound of a few men cackling, she tried anyway.

She scurried into some hedges surrounding the backyard, and while she ripped her clothes and gave herself plenty of scratches doing so, at least she figured she must be hidden enough to get away. Her hands covered her mouth and she listened, at least hoping they wouldn't blow up the whole city.

What was even going on? It was like King Piccolo all over again, but much, much worse.

* * *

"Let me have a turn with her Nappa, you've had her long enough!" Moaned the tall one with all the hair, reaching and pawing at a small blonde girl.

"No way, you know I like the yellow ones!" Grouched the bald man, yanking the girl back towards himself.

"Vegeta! Call off Nappa already, he's being a hog it all!" Raditz yelled.

Vegeta was watching from atop a pile of glowing ember. The dominance in the way he held himself clearly showing his high rank among the group. With tight fists on his narrow hips, his fine cut, malicious features were crowned with an even more domineering sneer. He was enjoying watching his men wrestle like cavemen, he wasn't about to end it.

"Stop being a little bitch, Raditz," his dark voice ground out, "Unless you want me to come down there and tear her apart. Then you can both have a piece." Deep laughter ripped from the man's cold heart, but it was quickly interrupted when his nose caught an unfamiliar scent. Something set apart from the stench of burning flesh.

Raditz seemed to catch the aroma too, because he quickly gave up his dispute with Nappa for a nearby hedge. With a hand like lightening, the males huge paw darted into the thorny bush, ripping out the girl hiding in its thorny vines with unnatural ease. The sinister smile on his face - her impending doom.

"Well well well, looky what I caught. You weren't trying to hide from us, were you now?" sneered Raditz.

* * *

She thought she was safe. They didn't seem to pay her any attention; they were focused on arguing about having a turn with a poor girl. And to think, it could be her. …It'd be fine. All she had to do was wait it out, and then she could get the dragon balls. She'd fix it all. Even if she didn't have the radar, she'd find a way to make a new one.

But her luck ran dry. She heard footsteps getting closer, and she had thought she'd be safe as long as she held her breath. But she was grabbed by the hair and pulled out all in the blink of an eye, quick enough that she didn't get a chance to scream.

Her stomach dropped as she stared at him. Big, armored, and with a wicked smile. If he was fighting with another about having a turn with a girl– … It didn't bode well for Bulma.

But then her eyes landed on a familiar trait: a tail. Just like Goku's. A thought in the back of her mind mused that Goku always seemed like an alien. Either way, she reached out as fast as she could and grabbed hold of the tail, yanking as hard as she could manage. She wasn't just not going to put up a fight! She only cursed herself for not having had ran out with at least one gun.

* * *

She was a pretty little thing, wasn't she? Raditz easily towered over the tiny blue humanoid like a hungry cat over a mouse. And that was exactly how he felt. Swishing his oversized tail right in grasping range, like a happy feline ready to devour his newfound pray.

And then it happened…

"Ahhhh! God damn it! MY TAIL!" Pain shot through the massive alien's spine, causing him to chunk the girl into a random direction. His attention was solely on the pain that was his tail. The massive male toppled to the asphalt, wailing and spitting curses. The bald man however, didn't notice. He was too busy making the other poor girl scream for her life against a pile of jagged debris.

"Ah hahaha!" Course laughter burst from the smallest invader. What a sight, now that was entertainment! It was Raditz own damn fault for letting his guard down, but who would of known such an innocent looking female could bring down a Saiyan? It was worthy of gathering the leaders attention. Vegeta's dark scowl shifted into the girl's last known location. Now where did that big oaf throw her? The prince wanted to inspect this humanoid for himself, before he decided to tear her apart.

* * *

It worked! It worked! Even if he threw her a distance, she was at least grateful to be out of his grasp. For a moment, that was, until she fell against the pavement, head-first. A searing pain ran through her head, focused on the point of impact. It took her a moment to get up onto her feet despite the bloody wound on her temple and the deep scratches on her arms and knees, but she didn't really have an option otherwise.

She swung her head around to see the state of her almost-captor, and was lucky enough to find that he was too busy focusing on the pain in his tail. She began to run in the opposite direction, checking her pockets to see if maybe she had a loose capsule somewhere. Damn, she really should have thought a little more before running out of the house. If she had a plane or something, she could have hid at the Kame House! No way they would have ended up there of all places.

She managed to run far enough that she lost her breath (which wasn't really that far at all), and caught a glimpse of cellar doors beside a collapsed house. …Well. It was better than nothing. She ran to them and opened them up, closing them behind her. Surprisingly enough, the cellar hadn't collapsed in like the rest of the house had. But it was just a room of dirt, couldn't they have at least kept something in storage in there?

She guessed she just had to hope that Goku would show up. Or they'd get bored and leave.

* * *

The smell of blood filled the Saiyan's senses, drowning out the pathetic sound of Raditz continuous moaning. Vegeta's attention had most definitely been caught. Quickly, he made way to the spot where the girl had busted her head on the pavement. Dipping his white gloved fingers into the fresh red stain of blood, he brought it to his sensitive nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

So, she was going to run, how perfect. The prince was glad his indulging in Raditz' humiliation had given her a chance to escape the scene - a hunt was welcome. A sinister sneer smeared across the man's features, focusing his sights in the direction the girl had fled. As if she could escape - her scent perfumed the air like a visible trail of footsteps. Awakening something within the prince, a wicked need to stalk her down and dominate her.

Blood splatter lead him right to the double doors of her little hide away. Raditz and Nappa were trailing behind. It was only the girl and her newest stalker now. Creeping into the cellar like a quiet cat, his foreboding silhouette blacked out against the glow of the engulfed city behind him. He could smell her, hear her. His malevolent instincts slowly scanned for her whereabouts in the dim shed. Where was she?

"Come out, come out where ever you are. Did you really think you could run? Please, if you've got any more bright ideas, I'd love to see them." he was mocking her, the roughness in his voice cooled with cruel sarcasm. His boots finally touched the flooring, right in front of the girl. Reaching for her ripped clothing, his heartbeat ran wild. The feel of the hunt was exhilarating.

* * *

Goddamn it, couldn't they leave her alone? She froze up when she heard the doors swing open. It wasn't as if there was anywhere to hide, but she still tried to nonetheless. She scrambled against one of the dirt walls as quietly as she could, but the man must have been able to see very well in the dark, because he walked straight to her.

She could see the shadow of a hand reaching out for her, but it's not like she couldn't still fight. She was starting to get a little woozy from her head wound, but she wasn't just going to let them– …It didn't matter what they were planning. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to happen.

She slapped his hand away and slowly started inching along the wall to get back to the doors to the cellar, though at this point she wasn't sure if she'd be able to run very far. Even without the cuts on her knees, her legs hurt like hell just from running as fast as she had been moments ago.

"Don't… Don't touch me." She spoke up quietly but as confidently as she could manage, despite still being out of breath. "There's… There's plenty of other girls… Just leave me here. Or you're going to regret it." She was thankful the cellar was so dark; it hid how badly her legs were shaking.

* * *

"Don't tell me what to do!", he hissed. The moment the girl had the gull to slap his hand away; the prince took a step back, snarling angrily. How dare she! She'd be punished for that!. But first he'd finish his toying with her. By the time he collected himself, Vegeta was beginning to realize - this girl had a little fight to her. It wasn't playing in her favor either, it only made him worse.

"Oh, I'm going to regret it, am I? What are you going to do, pull my tail too?" He bellowed in new laughter, swishing his refined tail back and forth behind him, taunting. Then, he grabbed her just before she could run too far; thumping her back against his solid frame, securing her in place with the coiling his tail around their bound waists.

"I think you'll do just fine, for a female, but you need to learn your place!" His next move - turning the girl towards the open cellar doors where Raditz and Nappa loomed standing guard. Both of the on looking men were wearing equally evil expressions. They knew exactly what was coming next…

"I think I'd rather hear you beg," the cruelty of her captor's voice smoothed into her ear. Holding the girl captive by the wrist, the solid mass of body behind her began to shift, to move. He'd gained an obvious erection from the excitement of catching her bloodied and battered body in his shadow - it felt like a victory. The other two were ogling down her ripped clothing and open cleavage, waiting for their chance to jump in like ravenous dogs.

* * *

…Shit. He was clearly angry about her slapping his hand away. Maybe she just made it worse for herself. …She should have pretended to be dead. It worked well enough for possums. She'd have to keep that idea in mind, though part of her was scared at if she tried to play dead, she'd end up passing out from the head wound and end up as good as dead, anyway.

And in an instant, he pulled her close and wrapped his tail around her waist. It sickened her, being that close to him. He smelled like body odor and blood, worse than she did. And that look he was giving her made her wish she had some cyanide pills or something. Geeze, why did Yamcha have to run off? If he'd stayed with her, he could have gotten her to safety. Who cares about everyone else? …It didn't matter; she knew what his fate probably was. If he wasn't here, fighting back or at least trying to save her, it was obvious that he wasn't around anymore.

If it weren't for the adrenaline running through her system, she probably would have burst into tears thinking about it. But it wasn't the time for that. And seeing the other two men, patiently waiting and staring at her like a chunk of meat, she began to fight. Maybe they'd think it wasn't worth it, and decide to give up. She just had to hope.

"I'm not begging for anything!" She pulled away from his grasp and felt nauseous at him whispering in her ear. He held her one wrist, but her other hand was free- and without even thinking, she slapped him across the face. "Let… Let me go! You're going to be sorry! My boyfriend's stronger than any of you, you'll get your butts kicked if you don't let me go!" Sure, she knew it to be a lie, but maybe they'd get scared.

* * *

Things were just getting interesting. The pounding heart in the girl's chest was music to the Saiyans ears, and the blood rushing down her cheek was inciting his tongue to dart past his lips for a taste. Vegeta was just beginning to enjoy her struggling, watching her wriggle in his grasp, when something struck him. He'd been so over confident in capturing his pray, he never saw her lashing out coming..

At first, he was very obviously stunned, but the rare expression of astonishment quickly warped into dangerous s. No woman had ever dared to strike him. Then again, no woman had ever thrown more than a hissy fit - crying and screaming, begging for life. Vegeta was beginning to get the inclination that this female was a little different from the others he'd dealt with. Something the older Saiyan noticed too; Nappa was slightly raising a brow at the blue female's sudden outburst and slapping of his prince.

"You little.. No whore strikes the prince of all Saiyans! You'll pay for that! I hope your mate does show up. I'd like a good fight after I fuck you senseless!" His grip tightened on the girl's fragile wrist. As furious as he sounded, Vegeta was feeling unusually turned on. The gentle stinging in his cheek - a silent reminder of this woman's spirits. He hated it. He loved it. He wanted to kill her and fuck her at the same time, but more then anything, he wanted to force her to go as low as she could go.

"Come on Vegeta, let me give it to her. She pulled my tail after all!" Raditz broke the tension in the air. His request was quickly granted by Vegeta, whom was glad to be rid of the pest of a female. Vegeta tossed Bulma towards the towering warrior with a gruff, and Raditz readily caught the earthling against his armored frame. Rubbing himself through his pants with one hand, Raditz took a handful of Bulma's blue hair with the other, cooing "Now why don't you open up and say, ahh?"

* * *

Considering how he'd reacted to her slapping his hand away before, she thought she'd regret what her body naturally did in self-defense. And his words certainly seemed to suggest that she would- telling her she'd pay for it. That she'd be fucked senseless.

But despite his words and his obvious and disturbing erection that'd been pressing against her thigh, he threw her off to the one who'd originally captured her. It seemed that putting up a fight did work to some extent. Even if Yamcha wasn't around, maybe she could get out of this herself. Then she could go and get the dragon balls and wish him back and get on his case for dying the first time.

She pushed away from Raditz only to be grabbed by the hair painfully. He was rubbing himself off through the pathetic excuse of 'pants' he had on, and she wrinkled her nose at just what was noticeable with the erection pushing the fabric away from the skin. There was no way. No. She kept her mouth closed this time, despite wanting to yell at them some more, when an idea came into her mind. His hands were clearly busy, and this time, her hands were free.

She got her hands into position, and even tried to steady her stance. She'd seen Yamcha do his Wolf Fang Fist enough times by now, maybe it'd save her ass. She probably wasn't doing it quite correctly, but as soon as she was confident enough, she finally let out that 'aah' Raditz had demanded of her, but only in the form of a yell to go with a stream of jabs in an attempt to at least get him let go of her hair.

* * *

No one saw it coming. Raditz had been playing with Bulmas hair, waiting patiently for the girl to start her screaming and threatening again. Going as far as asking, "Don't have anything else interesting to say?". What he wasn't expecting was her to take a fighters stance and start pummeling her firsts into his armored abdomen.

It was enough to gather Vegetas attention, too. The prince had been slightly put off by the female, his pride elevating himself above her miniscule existence. Above the acknowledgement that it was beginning to really turn him on. His vacant expression was only paying half as much attention as he'd of liked to the image of his men toying with the woman. He'd allow them to do as they pleased with the girl while he watched in indolent fascination, as he had too many times before. As if she really was just a piece of meat to witness them fuck. …That is, until she started fighting for herself..

At first the group of space thugs stared point blank. None of them were quite sure what had just happened. And then, they busted out laughing. Raditz particularly. Vegeta was more so watching with new interest.

"What the ..what the hell was that? Did she just attack me?" Raditz questioned, blinking down; loosening his grip on her hair.

"It.. looked like that guys attack from earlier. Remember that guy, Vegeta?" Nappa looked to his leader.

"I suppose, and just like that loser it didn't do much good. Though, it was much more entertaining to see it this way." the hook in lips meant he was amused. Leaning his back against the dirt wall, Vegeta eyed Raditz as the stumbling soldier attempted to steady the girl's actions.

"Enough fun and games, I want in now." That was enough foreplay for Raditz. If he didn't want this girl before, he certainly did now. In fact, the other two looked slightly envious, watching intently as the long haired male grabbed for Bulma's waist and whipped her around. One of Raditz' large hand groped her hips, while the other unbuckled his belted armor. The heavy panels that shielded his thighs dropped it to the ground with a thud. Planting her ass right against his barely hidden erection, he began to move.

* * *

She really hadn't expected Raditz to be hurt at all. And, as expected, he wasn't. It was even more sick, to hear them mention Yamcha. So he was killed. It was all the confirmation she needed. Her face flushed both from embarrassment at their laughter as well as her own anger and frustration. And she couldn't help but think. If Yamcha went to go see what the ki he felt was, then the others must have, too. Goku, Tien, Krillin… Were they all dead? Wasn't Piccolo's son running around somewhere, as well? …She had to hope at least he was safe, if only for the safety of the dragon balls. He at least wasn't wreaking havoc with these three.

Raditz loosened his grip, and despite her anger, she'd taken a step back and had just been about to make another run for it, before he suddenly grabbed her by the hips and forced her back to face him. Her eyes widened, just hearing the belt buckle and the thud of his lower armor being dropped to the ground. Being forced to suck him off would have been disgusting enough, but not nearly as disgusting as what was facing her right now, with how she could feel him rubbing up against her. She held her shorts tightly, planning on fighting him when and if he tried pulling them down. She would have ran away, but his grip was too firm and bruising, despite him only holding her hip.

She scowled as she watched the other two stare at her in excitement, her cheeks turning even more red than before. It's not like she didn't still have fight in her. She lifted her leg up and stomped hard on Raditz's foot, though at this point she knew she was really just delaying the inevitable. Maybe she'd get lucky. Maybe they'd just kill her.

* * *

"Oh no you don't, don't think you're about to get out of it this time." She may have struggled, pushed, and fought against Raditz massive weight, but it was futile. The Saiyan was ungodly strong, and his attention was fixated on what he was about to do, and how he was about to pay her back for pulling his tail earlier.

..and then she stepped on his foot.

It really didn't hurt, his booted armor was enough to see to that, but it did piss the giant alien off. Earning Bulma a firm slap on the ass that was sure to leave her sore. "You just don't give up, do you?!" Raditz barked.

Vegeta was thinking the same thing. The Saiyan prince was leisurely watching his soldier paw and buck against the captive girl's backside. The prince pressed his finger tips to his temple, resting his broad shoulder blades against the dirt wall behind him without a care in the world. The girls flushed features and the way her lip turned up when she snarled had his particular attention. If Vegeta wasn't careful with his intrigued staring, he may have made eye contact.

Raditz however was not nearly as silent as his prince. Growling and groaning, excited to fill the feisty little female with his enormous erection. His rough hands clawed and ripped at what was left of her clothing, leaving little to no fabric to cling to her curvaceous nudity. Sure, she could try to fight it, but the body guard wanted her clothes off - now.

"Hold still, why don't you?" As soon as Raditz unleased his huge member, the lusty male wasted no time in trying to push the massive head into her feminine hole. It was solid, rubbing its way between her yielding thighs. Raditz was doing his best to hold the girls hip and spread her legs with his knee at the same time, better allowing himself to plunge in and take her for himself.

* * *

Sadly, the foot stomp didn't give much of a reaction. It backfired, and he slapped her ass hard enough that she yelled out. She reached back and covered her butt where it ached from the slap, but disgustingly enough, the back of her hand got rubbed up on as he bucked against her. Why were the other two still watching? Staring at her so intently. The hatred behind her eyes burned when she made eye contact with Vegeta, but it only lasted a moment before she jerked her head away.

"Gn– Stop it!" She squirmed, and all at once, he began pulling her clothes off. Ripping them off, more like it. even when she tried to hold her clothes against her, the fabric was ripped away to shreds. She covered herself with her hands as soon as she became fully nude, completely conscious of the two watching her on top of the one behind her taking off his pants.

"Agh–!" She could feel the heat coming off her cheeks when he felt him rocking against her thighs. "Let go of me!" She struggled to stop him from going any further, but he was clearly determined. She could feel her legs slowly inching apart from his knees pushing them apart, and she let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a yell when she could feel his head push into her.

"Stop it!" She tried to elbow him in the chest and squirm away, but it was obviously a losing battle. She got louder, yelling as if it'd help her situation. "I'll– I'll make sure you all regret it! Get off me! Get off me now!"

* * *

The girl was putting up more of a fight then most, and it was obvious by the way the trio were watching her. Staring, as if they were waiting to see what she'd say or do next. Vegeta was stroking the hard line of his trapped length, pleasuring himself to the display of his soldiers fucking their captured little earthling before him. She was like a piece of prime-rib being dangled in front of a group of hungry lions.

Nappa was really getting into gawking at this point. It was nothing more than free, live porn in his eyes. There was so little fabric hiding her delicate form, it was a feast for his dirty mind. Delicate indeed, soft, inviting, flushed and blood splattered. The bald tyrant probably would have made his advancement if his leader hadn't stepped before him.

Vegeta was giving Bulma a once over, too. In fact, the prince stepped closer still. His thick arms tucked over his broad chest, baring his gaze down at the girl as she made her demands. Those demands were really getting him off, and the prince wouldn't hold back from interfering any longer.

"Are you so weak that you can't handle a single earthling, Raditz? Maybe I should take her instead." The prince's hand caught the girls chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Nappa, hold her arms." The prince murmured and the big lug jumped at the order; happily getting into the fray, even if it was just to hold the poor girl in place. Doing his best to catch Bulma's wrists and pin them behind her.

"Are you going to make me regret it?" The prince's words were slick and almost purring. Releasing her jaw, he stared her down; taunting her. Watching her angry expression as his solider finally pumped himself fully between her legs, again and again. The murky background noise composed of soldier's soft grunts and the slapping of sticky thighs building in the small dirt room. Bulma must have known what the prince was going to do next the moment he peeled his thick erection from his dark blue pants. Nappa, the largest male, forced the captive girl's face closer and closer to his prince's erection.

* * *

She'd almost hoped that all her yelling would have gotten them to get sick of her already. Even fi they didn't let her go, maybe it'd be alright to just be killed. If that happened, she'd be with Yamcha again, at least. But when Vegeta spoke up, it wasn't that he was sick of her and wanted to get rid of her. He wanted her for himself. When Nappa pinned her thrashing hands behind her back to stop her from fighting and hitting anymore, she responded by spitting in the face of Vegeta as he pulled his dick out.

It was disgusting enough to feel the one holding her hips so tight and pounding into her over and over, with a tinge of pain every time he pushed himself in again. They expected her to suck him off, too? There was no way in hell. At least not without biting.

Nappa shoved her down to bend over fast enough, which only made access all the easier for Raditz. She wrinkled her nose as the sight in front of her, and shut her mouth tight. Yelling made things worse, but surely keeping her mouth shut wouldn't. She turned her head to face away from him, beginning to feel nauseous. It sickened her even more every time Raditz would hit her in just the right way to make her legs feel weak.

She just had to hope that she'd die before this was over. Maybe she'd bleed out. the wounds on her arms and knees still stung, and she could feel blood steadily rolling down the side of her face from her head wound. At the very least, if she could just pass out–

* * *

It was about time the woman was finally taking her beating. Raditz was steadily growing noisier the further Nappa forced her down, bucking and grinding between their newest captive's buckling legs the more she tried to resist.

"This one feels really good", Raditz moaned, giving her a good fuck whenever she tried to pull away too far. Jostling her helpless body between Nappa's groping hand - her breasts felt particularly good in his big warm palms.

The look of disgust and hate that filled her burning blue eyes was entirely enticing to the leader of the pack. How could someone be so fiery and so resilient when she was looking death and punishment in the face? What an unusual woman. Vegeta really couldn't help but step closer for a better glance; shooting equally as deadly glares right back at her.

Then she spit in his face..

"Impotent wench..!" The once bemused expression in Vegeta's eyes darkened into one of impending doom. That rebellious mouth of hers needed to be taught a lesson, and he was just the one to do it. Turning his lip up into a cocky grin, he knelt down right before her, where he could see her eye to eye; rubbing the head of his exposed length, readying it for her pouty mouth. That mouth of hers was getting her a lot of attention. And her growing silence was only making the prince want to push her buttons.

"Open that reckless mouth of yours, slave, I'm going to teach it a lesson." His sneer worsened. Catching her cheek, he licked the fresh blood that ran down - a taste that sent a zing down his spine. At such a close range he could see her soft features in the dim light. Unusually pretty, for a random victim. He tucked that bit of information away in his mind; standing tall once again and grabbing the girl's nose firmly - cutting off her air supply. She had to open her mouth sometime, and when she did, the prince took the chance to shove himself in to the hilt; forceful, rough, and in control.

* * *

She was furious. Raditz's moans of how good she felt and the particularly violent thrusts, with Nappa's gropes, they all just worked to make her angrier. Rather than just want to cry, the disgust and embarrassment pooled in her stomach into a ball of hatred, and it was obvious behind her eyes when Vegeta knelt down to look at her.

By now she was shaking steadily with each thrust and her legs were weak enough that she was mostly being kept up by Nappa's hold on her arms, but she still got enough of a focused look on him to keep it in her memory. She'd get back at him, somehow. She'd do it. Even if she was killed–and please, God, please do that much for her–she'd find a way of returning the favor.

Her mouth stayed shut as he spoke to her, and she shut her eyes as well when he licked the blood from her cheek all the way to her temple. If she dared open her mouth, she probably would have puked onto him just for how revolting being that close was. But she kept it shut tight to refuse him, even through the thrusts that either demanded moans of something she didn't want to deem 'pleasure,' or whines of pain.

She'd done a good job of keeping her lips sealed, until Vegeta pinched her nose. She held her breath for as long as she could, but ultimately her mouth opened to gasp for air, and he shoved himself inside. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or not for her experience with Yamcha leading to her not having much of a gag reflex. Maybe it would have disgusted him to get puke on his cock. But she could think of one thing he'd hate more than that, given her lack of a gag reflex- she bit down as hard as she could, with the full intent of ripping his organ right off his body.

* * *

He'd never seen such rage. The prince had witnessed his fair share of anger and violence, but there was something molten and dangerous budding behind her luminous blue hues. Noting her rebellious silence, it was almost admirable. Vegeta stared for a quiet moment, watching it burn inside of her; despite the pounding sound of his men against her skin, or the male moans erupting in the background, the prince's focus was solely on her. She was ..captivating.

And then he broke away, after the lick to her cheek, after standing, he desired nothing more than to force her to suck him off. She was, after all, nothing more than a victim. He finally got his chance, too. Vegeta was sure he'd enjoy it, but then the sharp sensation of vengeful teeth clamped down on his solid length. It sent a sensational wave of heat down his back, giving off a visible shiver, followed by an ominous growl filled the whole cellar. The prince sounded more like a wild beast then an angry man. His men steadied their movements; reverend to their pack leader in a moment of fear, before picking up the pace again.

It was no use for the girl; however, the Saiyan was hardly in pain, considering how hard she bit down on him. It may have seriously injured a normal human, but the Saiyan merely got a jolt out of it. "You sorry little brat, you think you're clever, don't you?" he groaned, grabbing a fist full of her hair.

"Suck it, or you'll regret it." He was using her own words against her, in a matter of speaking. This time he grabbed her cheeks firmly, prying her jaw wide open. Vegeta wasn't one to give up that easily. He'd taken her rebelliousness as a challenge. Bulma had gotten his heart rate up in a way he hadn't experienced before, it was something animalistic. Pushing the thick head of his cock back between her lips, quickly this time, he began to pump into her again and again, as far as he could go.

* * *

The bite didn't do anything. Or, it barely did anything at all. He did growl like an animal loud enough to stop his two underlings from their movements, giving Bulma a few seconds of peace before Raditz started fucking her again and Nappa went back with squeezing and groping her ass. His penis hadn't broken off, it barely even felt like she'd chomped down at all. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised; if these things didn't even feel punches, why would they feel a bite to the dick?

Her eyes kept shut, but it didn't do much to help her imagine she was anywhere else. She could still feel all the movements, smell all the disturbing smells. Her feet struggled to find consistent footing on the pavement with her legs so weak, and while the balls continuously smacking her in the chin only disgusted her, the balls smacking her from behind, with the thrusts in general, were causing the growing feeling she couldn't describe as anything but her body betraying her. She didn't want to even think the word, but she was getting closer and closer to having an orgasm.

She could hear Vegeta demanding she suck it, but she at least refused to go that far, even struggling with him to keep her mouth clamped shut despite him forcing her jaw open with his hands. Even if he was going to fuck her in the mouth, she certainly wasn't about to reciprocate. Sucking was something she did to Yamcha when in a particular mood. It wasn't something she did to strangers who destroyed her city, killed her boyfriend, and– And raped her.

She grunted and struggled against his grasp, trying to turn her head or at least force him to graze along her teeth as much as possible. What else could she regret by now? She was already in hell, they couldn't do much worse than this.

* * *

Raditz was beginning to get frisky; it was only a matter of time before he'd blow. The girl's soft insides hinted at a climax, and the sensation of it was exciting the big rutting male. He was far from gentle, ramming to the hilt, unchecked and unrefined. It was probably a good thing both of the men had such a stern grasp on her, less the massive warrior may have knocked her to the dirt floor. Massive he was, Raditz definitely wasn't the size of an average human male; and he was only growing firmer. Picking up his pace, rapidly hitting her more sensitive spots.

The second one was ceasing his chances, too. Nappa was greedily going for a reach around, sliding his massive hand from the curve of her ass, to fondling her full breast. He still had a grasp on her wrists, pinning them easily in one hand. There was no reason he shouldn't get a good feel, he thought. Raditz may of been oblivious to the world, but Nappa's kneading fingers didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. His gaze narrowed at Nappa - who hadn't been given permission, but Vegeta didn't correct him. Why would he? Other than to assert his dominance, which he was already doing in spades. His mind was too selfish to care. That's what the girl was there for, to give them what they wanted. Besides, the prince was too focused on the feeling of teeth and lips scraping over his dick.

All Vegeta wanted was to see her choke when he finally came in her mouth. She may of refused to open her eyes to face reality, but he wasn't about to put an end to her torment. His erection was thick enough to fill her mouth without her cooperation. Sucking may have enhanced the experience, but plunging down her throat again and again was beginning to feel just as good. Even her struggling was starting to feel exhilarating.

The more she fought, the more Vegeta jerked her head back in place by the hair. The prince had stamina; his movements more rhythmic than the man beating between her legs behind her. If only he could get her to suck, to gasp for air, it might push him over the edge. The idea of forcing her to do something so dirty against her will was heightening his senses, making him exhale with need on every thrust.

"Suck it you little bitch," he finally groaned out, giving her cheek bone a little slap. "It won't be over until you lap it up." he hissed, maybe that would get her attention.

* * *

Maybe it was just being in shock too long, or the head wound, or her coming orgasm, but the sensations all began to roll together. She wasn't even trying to stand properly at this point, her legs all but hanging as they held onto her to keep her up enough to do what they wanted, and the force of every sensation, both painful and pleasurable, caused her eyes to water. A tear rolled down her cheek, and involuntarily, she grunted and moaned- though her voice was muffled by Vegeta's cock.

She wouldn't admit it, but there was something so good about how it felt for Nappa to manhandle her breast while Raditz beat her from behind, and the feeling only got better, despite how much it sickened her, the longer it went on. She was barely brought from her trance at Vegeta smacking her cheekbone. She opened her eyes, though only halfway, to give him a glare.

She did do sucking, though- but not voluntarily. When she got to the point where her legs were trembling from Raditz shoving himself into her so roughly over and over, she had begun salivating so much that spit dribbled down her chin and splattered each time Vegeta's sack smacked against her skin again. She gulped and gasped both to keep the saliva inside her and because she couldn't seem to get enough air. Or it felt like it, with how fast her heart was beating and how much her body demanded she gasp.

The shiver that ran through her as the orgasm hit her full-force must have been obvious, or at least the light shaking of her arms and legs. More muffled moans came from her lips, and a few more tears fell down her cheeks. It seemed to last forever, too, with her muscles tightening up and shivering under the force of the intense orgasm. Each time she was pushed into again, it only felt like another wave hitting her, prolonging it.

* * *

Finally, the foursome was flowing into unison. Every time Raditz rutted his sturdy hips against the back of Bulma's thighs, Vegeta felt the aftershock of his cock being jolted down Bulma's throat involuntarily. The slick lubricant of the girls dribbling mouth was perfect. Smacking her lips around the thick girth of his cock whenever she gasped; the vibrations of her whining moans were enough to get the Saiyan off.

The prince was sure the girl was finally broken, that the spirit he saw in her had finally tamed down and accepted its fate. It was somewhat disappointing, but at the same time Vegeta loved conquering her, holding her blood stained cheeks and guiding her mouth around his dick again and again. It was bound to end like this, females always gave in and became hollow husks, empty and tossed aside. He dared to look down at her inhaling face ..and then she opened her eyes up at him, and he knew she was far from dead inside. It put a shock in his belly, one that lit his blood on fire; forcing his hips faster. That strong look she gave him, he wanted to fuck it senseless.

While Nappa busied tweaking and working the girl's nipples, Raditz couldn't hold his climax back any longer. The giant body guard blew heavily inside of their captive. Ramming his length into her narrow cunt on one, loud, bellowing moan.

The trembles and shivers that coursed through the girl's body were noticed by the Saiyan shoving himself down her throat. The world was becoming hot and blurry to Vegeta. The glisten of sweat and spit rolled down the female's chin, down his own cock and balls as it slapped into her face. He wanted it to last, but even the prince couldn't last forever.

The electricity of orgasm shot through his body, tensing his muscles on one final thrust that send his seed shooting down her throat. Making sure to pump every last drop past her lips, his fingers rubbed her cheek and jaw line, coaxing her to swallow the mix of come and saliva. His body shook with pleasure; it had been good, a strong orgasm, and he was riding it down in satisfaction.

* * *

The orgasm was intense enough that it felt as though it wouldn't end, smacking her with a new fierceness every time she thought it was dying down. But at least one thing was ending; even with what little she could make out anymore, she still felt the pressure of the one behind her cumming, and she still felt Vegeta soon after filling her mouth with his own cum.

She spat and coughed with his dick still in his mouth, trying her best not to swallow. She could still feel it trickling down her throat, and the taste of it was not pleasant. It was enough for her gag reflex to finally kick in, and small quantities of bile dribbled down her chin along with the cum and saliva.

Even when she became more level-headed from the orgasm finally ending, she was nowhere near alert. The orgasm had been intense enough to shake her and leave her trembling and shivering and exhausted, and while she tried to give Vegeta one last hate-filled glare, it became hard to focus.

She couldn't hear their moans. She couldn't hear anything but ringing, and the dizziness she'd continued to feel since smacking her head against the pavement only became more pronounced. Her eyes fluttered, and the ache she otherwise might have felt in her orifices and the sting from her wounds, along with where she'd been slapped so roughly on the ass, all faded into nothing. After all that she was put through, she finally passed out.

* * *

None of the men cared enough to catch the used earthling once she began to collapse. If it hadn't been for Nappa's fondling, Bulma probably would of ended up as a heap on the dirt floor. The intense orgasm had left Raditz half dazed, stumbling backward; pulling his soft length from the woman - paying her little attention now that he was finished with her.

Vegeta, however, wasn't so inattentive. The prince stared at her soft mouth as it choked and spat on the last of his cock before it slipped it from her lips. That last look she gave him, he watched it until she dismissed into complete unconsciousness. The prince was covered in sticky fluids; tucking himself back into his blue clingy suit, heading stoically for the door. That's when one of his men, Raditz, dared to speak up - halting the prince in his place.

"What are we going to do with her?" Raditz murmured, "She felt really good. She may be worth something on the black market."

Both of the nervous soldiers waited for an answer - it was never easy asking Vegeta for something.

"Fine." Was the prince's only answer before disappearing out into the burning world. Both Nappa and Raditz shared a glance. Vegeta wasn't usually a 'take live prisoners' sort of guy. It was that last look she'd given him; it was still fresh in his mind.

…he wasn't finished with her.

The crash site wasn't too far, and the three Saiyans made quick timing in returning to their transportation. It was time to get off of this miserable planet now that the trio had pillaged and defiled it to their hearts content. The once beautiful world of green and blue was to be left to rot in their wake.

Nappa dropped Bulma beside one of the pods without much grace, leaving her unconscious body at the feet of his prince. Vegeta ordered his reluctant men to make one more sweep of the area. To search for any remaining signs of life. The pair returning soon after; Raditz empty handed, but Nappa returning with a girl under each arm. He was toting a redhead and a blonde, whom he quickly shoved in his pod once they began readying for takeoff. Raditz looked particularly disappointed at seeing Vegeta assessing the blue haired earthling, the female that he'd originally caught. Lifting the unconscious captive into his pod, the prince took his new toy. It looked like it'd be a lonely ride back for Raditz.

Rockets jettisoned, the three pods air born again. Now that they were alone, Vegeta could get a better look at the girl tucked away in his lap. The ape titled the battered girls head one way, and then the other; noticing the large wound to her temple, the dried come and bile on her face. She better be worth it.


End file.
